Belias (Record Keeper)
Belias is a boss in Final Fantasy Record Keeper fought in the Belias Record of the Magicite Dungeons, based on the boss from Final Fantasy XII. Stats AI script All of Belias's moves have a standard charge time of 1.76 in-game seconds. * Hellfire: 392% AoE piercing fire ranged physical (NAT) * Saber: 100% Self ATK +50% for 10 seconds, uncounterable (NAT) * Greater Barrier: Auto-hit Self Protect and Shell, uncounterable (NAT) * Berserk: Auto-hit 1/5 Berserk (WHT) * Fire: 390% AoE fire magic (BLK) * Reaper: 394% AoE physical (PHY) * Searing Flames: 316% AoE fire ranged physical (NAT) * Demonic Flame: 2/3/4 715% fire physical (NAT) * Savage Hellfire: 430% AoE piercing fire ranged physical (NAT) * Savage Firaja: 486% AoE piercing fire magic, 303% fire resistance -20% for 20 seconds (NAT) * Savage Painflare: 1/5 5x 198% piercing fire magic, uncounterable, all hits focus one target (NAT) After his fifth turn, Belias will enter Fire Rage. In this state, he deals 50% more damage but takes an additional 25%. When Fire Rage is interrupted with any overflowing attack, Belias will re-enter in three turns. If the HP thresholds aren't reached fast enough, Belias will enter Phase 2 after its 10th turn, Phase 3 after the 20th, and will enrage after the 30th. Turns Phase 1 (100-70% HP) * Turn 1: Wait (no action) * Turn 2: Hellfire * Turn 3: Fire * Turn 4: Reaper * Turn 5: Saber * Turn 6: Demonic Flame * Turn 7: Searing Flames * Turn 8: Fire * Turn 9: Demonic Flame * Turn 10: Berserk Phase 2 (80-41% HP) *Turn 1: Savage Firaja * Turn 2: Savage Painflare * Turn 3: Saber * Turn 4: Savage Hellfire * Turn 5: Berserk * Turn 6: Demonic Flame * Turn 7: Searing Flames * Turn 8: Reaper * Turn 9: Demonic Flame * Turn 10: Searing Flames * Turn 11: Savage Firaja * Turn 12: Savage Hellfire * Turn 13: Demonic Flame * Turn 14: Searing Flames * Turn 15: Reaper * Turn 16: Demonic Flame * Turn 17: Searing Flames * Turn 18: Savage Firaja * Turn 19: Savage Hellfire * Turn 20: Demonic Flame Phase 3 (40-0% HP) * Turn 1: Savage Firaja * Turn 2: Savage Hellfire * Turn 3: Greater Barrier * Turn 4: Savage Painflare * Turn 5: Demonic Flame * Turn 6: Savage Firaja * Turn 7: Savage Hellfire * Turn 8: Demonic Flame * Turn 9: Savage Painflare * Turn 10: Searing Flames * Turn 11: Savage Firaja * Turn 12: Savage Hellfire * Turn 13: Savage Painflare * Turn 14: Reaper * Turn 15: Demonic Flame * Turn 16: Searing Flames * Turn 17: Savage Firaja * Turn 18: Savage Hellfire * Turn 19: Savage Painflare * Turn 20: Reaper * Turn 21: Demonic Flame * Turn 22: Searing Flames * Turn 23: Savage Firaja * Turn 24: Savage Hellfire * Turn 25: Savage Painflare * Turn 26: Reaper * Turn 27: Demonic Flame * Turn 28: Searing Flames * Turn 29: Savage Firaja * Turn 30: Savage Hellfire Enraged * Turn 1 + 3n: Savage Hellfire * Turn 2 + 3n: Savage Firaja * Turn 3 + 3n: Savage Painflare (party slots 1/2, then 4/5, 2/3, 3/4, repeat) Strategy A party of magic attackers is required, as all damage Belias takes from physical attacks is reduced to 1/3. Belias is a far easier boss than most other 5★ Magicites, as Demonic Flame, Savage Painflare and Berserk always hit the same party slots. His only real gimmicks are Saber, which can be countered by ATK debuffs like Power Breakdown and Exhausting Polka; the two-slot Berserk that can only be blocked by a status barrier; and Greater Barrier, which should be dispelled depending on the player's damage output. Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy Record Keeper